bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duncan
Hmmmmm Interesting. Likes to play grotto's and gremlins and was bullied at Bullworth. Very small too. Does anyone else think he was a former nerd? Dan the Man 1983 22:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Duncan's Tattoo As far as I'm aware, in the Xbox 360 version of Scholarship Edition, the tattoo Duncan has on his left bicep is an orange swirl, as stated on his page. However, I own the Wii version of Scholarship Edition, and in this version, Duncan does not have a swirl tattoo, but a tattoo of what appears to be a grey and black hand grenade in the same spot. Is this true for any of the other versions? Which tattoo is canon? Should they both be listed under his character description? Lithane 23:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that on the ps2 version, it's a hand grenade, too. I'll investigate further later. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured it out. I recently purchased the Xbox 360 version and checked. The tattoo appears distorted in the most prominent cutscene because he's standing at an odd angle, but I've checked it out in roaming, as well, and it's the same hand grenade from the other versions. I'll edit the page. Lithane 06:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Weird. On the PC version, Scholarship Edition, his tattoo is of an eye (not exactly like an eye, but it's oval shaped and has a dot in the middle, so I'm assuming it's an eye). Drug Use? Correct me if I'm wrong, but on Duncan's wiki page, it says "some lines of dialog suggest reacreational drug use". What suggests this? I've listed to every single audio file, and none of them suggest anything about drug use. : (Don't forget to signature your talk page edits.) If I recall correctly, one of Duncan's conversational dialogue details that he once made a pipe in shop class, though it's deliberately unclear exactly what kind of pipe it is he made; while it may be a bit of a stretch, it's possible that said pipe may have been a vaporizer or a crack pipe. While that snippet may not be blatant enough to warrant the inclusion of the phrase in the article, one of his bits of wandering dialogue which goes (from memory, I haven't got the files pulled up), "Just look normal, nobody knows, you can do this. Oh my God, am I melting?" is very obviously a reference to the paranoid side effects of marijuana use or the effects of hallucinogenics. Lithane 18:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::There's also the way almost all of his "goodbye" lines have him mumbling and being evasive about exactly what he's leaving to do. Jeff (talk| ) 19:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Several years later, going to provide the actual lines. :::*Be cool man, nobody knows, just look normal, you can do this, they don't know a thing! Oh my god, am I melting? - Duncan_CHATTER_V1 :::*I made a pipe in shop class... before they kicked me out. - Duncan_CONVPP_V4 :::Jeff (talk· )